Living With the Frenemy
by FlippingTheBird
Summary: After hearing a filthy comment about muggles Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea to shove Harry and his friends into a house with people they hate and force them to live like muggles. Fred and George become babysitters, Ron can't stop fainting, and Draco actually has a Heart. Slightly AU. Humour/Friendship. Pairings: Dramione, Blaise/Ginny, Neville/Luna and others.
1. Chapter 1: Roomates

**AN: Just a warning: This will probably have no plot at all. Seriously, I just thought 'I wonder what the poor witches and wizards in Harry Potter would do if they were forced to live like muggles.' Especially the twins. There may be a lot of tense changes, by the way. And be prepared for OOC stuff. May delete this as I've sort of forgotten what the plot was. This is my first fanfic thingy so if you've got a problem with it then the door's that way. *points***

**Also, thank you to GryffindorRAWRR because she really helped me with this fanfic. Check her out, she's awesome!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMMENT! I promise you I'll find you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Roommates**

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded with hundreds of people. Most of them were students, some were teachers, and there were a few people who didn't even go to Hogwarts anymore, including Fred and George who were both grinning behind Dumbledore like Christmas had come early. Harry, Ron and Hermione were near the entrance doors at the back of the hall wondering what was going on. Dumbledore was at the front, addressing the school and looking at the students through his half-moon glasses.

"The other professors and I have begun to worry about the way the students at Hogwarts think of muggles. Only this morning I heard a certain student insulting the way muggles live," Dumbledore said, looking in the direction of the Slytherin table. Harry followed his gaze and saw Malfoy there, looking sulky. "After hearing the shocking way students talk about people who are humans just like us, but do not carry a wand, I've come to a decision." Dumbledore gestured with a hand behind him, towards the group Fred and George were in. "As you can see, we have some volunteers who decided that they want to be part of the... _project _I'm going to give you." And with that last sentence, Dumbledore raised an arm and clicked his fingers with a harsh snapping sound. Suddenly, Harry felt like he'd been moved. He looked around him and knew that he was in someone's living room. Hermione and Ron were with him.

"Where in Merlin's name has Dumbledore sent us?" Ron demanded. Harry shrugged but Hermione was observing her surrounding with her 'thinking' face on.

"This isn't a witch's or wizard's house," she said.

"How can you tell?"

"Do you see anything magical here?"

Harry looked around him, paying close attention this time. There were paintings on the walls, but they clearly held no magic; the people in the portraits didn't move or breathe.

"So... we're in a muggle's house, then?" Ron asked, looking miserable at the thought.

"So it seems," Hermione answered, walking into the kitchen. She come running back in when they heard a mobile phone's ringtone playing.

"ARGH! What's that?!" Ron shrieked.

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said, picking up the mobile from the dusty coffee table, answering it and putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello," she said politely before Ron snatched the mobile from her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shrieked to the phone.

"It's the headmaster," Dumbledore said, not surprised by Ron's outburst.

Hermione took the phone from Ron before sending him a cross look.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore," she said.

"No need to apologise, Miss Granger. I assume you and your friends have some questions, so you may start asking them."

"Why are you using a phone?" Harry asked with burning curiosity. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world. Why would he need to communicate using a mobile?

"You'll find out shortly."

"Ok... Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"In a house that was once used by muggles. They've moved away now to an even grander house, but they decided to leave a lot of furniture behind. There are many bedrooms, but I'm afraid some of you'll have to share-"

"Why would we need to share?" Ron interrupted. "There are only three of us."

"There'll be more," Dumbledore said before terminating the call. Hermione frowned, putting the phone back down on the coffee table.

"I wonder who'll be staying with us," she said before the phone started vibrating noisily. She jumped, before reaching for the mobile again. "We've got a text."

She, Harry and Ron crowded around the phone to read the message. Hermione read it out in a clear voice.

"Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Partarti Patil and Padma Patil will be the students staying with you. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Fred and George Weasley will also be with you. Two teachers will be there and you'll have visitors, too. Probably the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks."

"Oh _gross, _rancid Malfoy," Ron blurted out, looking disgusted. "What the hell was Dumbledore thinking putting him in the same house as us?!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione shook her head, as though the reason Malfoy was in the house with them was obvious. "I'm sure everyone in the entire _school _has been sent to a muggle's house somewhere, and there probably wasn't much room to squeeze in Malfoy anywhere else. Half the school hates him, and I'm sure that's why there are teachers and past students here. They're trying to keep everything in order and make sure we don't clash. Except maybe Fred and George," Hermione said, thinking hard. "They're probably here to _watch _us clash."

"I totally agree," two familiar voices said together behind them; Fred and George were there, looking as though Christmas had come early.

"Of course we're here to watch the blood spill," said Fred, walking past them to sit on the sofa, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What other entertainment would we have?"

"Maybe if you can get the... uh..." Ron frowned, staring at the television and concentrating on it like it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

"Television," Hermione said helpfully, putting the mobile in her robes.

"Yes, what she said," Ron said, nodding in thanks to Hermione. "Well, if we get _that _working I'm sure it does something."

"You've never used a TV before, Ron?" Katie Bell said, walking into the room with Angelina not far behind her.

"Nope," George said, answering for his brother. "Our form of entertainment back home was throwing garden gnomes through Percy's bedroom window. 'Course, we always blamed it on Ron. But still," he stopped speaking when Ron glared at him with a look on his face that would send Lord Voldemort himself running away, sobbing.

"I _knew _it was you," he nearly growled. "I just couldn't prove it."

"When the gnome would stay still we would write 'property of the Weasley twins on it. Guess no one bothered checking it," Fred said with a shrug. Ron stormed off into the kitchen.

"He has more mood swings than a teenage girl," George muttered to Fred, sitting beside him.

"Can't blame him, really," Fred replied. "For the first ten years of his life the only person who would listen to him was Scabbers. And then he finds out he's a Death-eater, the poor little thing," the twins shook their heads with their eyes on the floor in mock sympathy for their younger brother.

"You shouldn't pick on him," Angelina muttered as she walked past them towards the kitchen. "Ron! C'mon, they'll leave you alone now."

"We will?" the twins said, surprised.

"Yes, you _will!_" Angelina said fiercely.

"You sound like our mother," Fred complained.

"If you want her to stop sounding like her then keep your mouths zipped shut," Katie said.

Fred and George just looked at the two females and sighed. They raised their hands and said "we surrender" at the same time.

"Damn right you do," Angelina agreed, but she didn't look cross anymore. She and Katie sat with them.

There was a noise from the kitchen and Ron came running into the living room, followed by Blaise and Malfoy, Blaise looking calm, Draco looking grumpy. He was grumbling and muttering to himself; Harry was sure he heard the words "damn Potter" more than once.

"Hello, Malfoy, Zabini," Hermione greeted them, having a go at being polite. Blaise nodded as a greeting, Malfoy glaring at her. She ignored him when he said "mudblood."

Next to arrive was Seamus, Dean and Padma, then Parvarti and Lavender. Ginny arrived with Neville, and Luna walked into the room, looking dreamy.

"Ooh..." She said. "I've always wondered what a muggle's house was like." No one took any notice of her.

Hermione spoke. "There are only the teachers left to arrive now." Nobody listened to her either.

Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, followed by Snape. Everyone groaned when they saw the potions teacher, except for Malfoy and Blaise. Snape had a sneer already on his face.

"Such a pity," Dumbledore said, shaking his head sadly.

"What is, Professor?" Harry asked.

"You don't seem to want to be in the same house with each other."

"Oh."

"Never mind that though," Dumbledore said. "You're all wondering why you're here."

"Yes, we are."

"Very well, I suppose I'd better start explaining. I've been noticing all of my life that many people witches and wizards hate muggles and I don't understand why. Muggles are exactly the same as us, except they don't carry a wand. I don't think that the way most witches and wizards view muggles is healthy and it's been getting worse over the years. So, you will all live in a muggle house, interact with muggles and act like muggles."

"For how long," Malfoy's snide voice called out.

Dumbledore looked at him with his twinkling eyes. "For as long as I see fit, which means until you accept muggles and no longer feel disgusted with them."

"Um... sir?" Hermione said. Dumbledore turned to look at her. "I don't understand. Not all of us hate muggles."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know that, Miss Granger. Your parents are muggles, Harry's mother's parents were muggles. Still, that's not the only reason I put you in a house together. You must _all _learn to accept each other, too. I understand that the four houses argue and duel often. Especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. I want to end the tradition. Professor Snape and I will be staying with you."

"Why are _you _staying, Professor," Harry asked. "You love muggles."

"Quite right, Harry. But I think I want to keep an eye on everyone in this household as you all seem to want to remove each other's limbs. Now, everyone, I've put a charm on your wands. You won't be able to use magic unless in an emergency. You'll need to blend in with the muggles, so I suggest you go and find some muggle clothes. "

"Where are we going to find them? In your beard," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid you'd find some unusual things in my beard, Mr Malfoy. But to answer your question, no, you will not find them there. You'll find your clothes in your room, with money – the muggle kind, that is – in any pockets you find. You may buy more clothes if you wish to. I'll be back soon. I just need to inform everyone else as to why they are where they are." And with that, he disappeared.

"Ooh look, he left something," Luna said, breaking the long silence that was there since Dumbledore vanished. She picked up a piece of parchment from the coffee table. Another copy appeared. Hermione picked it up and watched another appear. When everyone had picked one up the sheets finally stopped appearing.

"It's a map," Ginny said. The map showed everyone which bedroom was theirs. "Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Professor Snape have the biggest room." That would have been a fine group if Snape wasn't in it. "Parvati, Padma and Lavender have the next biggest. Dean, Seamus and Neville have the one next to it. Luna, Angelina, Katie, Hermione and I have the one next to that. Blaise and Malfoy this one. Professor Dumbledore has the smallest."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "Well, I think we should all go to our rooms and change."

Harry shuddered on his way to his room, wondering what horrific clothes Dumbledore had got for everyone.

* * *

**That's it for now. No flames or I'll shove that flame somewhere the sun doesn't shine. I haven't read over it properly or edited it. Sorry. I know it's sorta crap. Laters x**


	2. Chapter 2: Ron vs Toaster

**A/N: By the way, the singer on Ron's shirt is Ed Sheeran. Thank you for the reviews :) I really appreciate it and love you guys for it. Don't like, don't read. Flamers will be hunted down. There will be some pairings in this. The main ones I'm thinking about are Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Fred/Katie and George/Angelina. There may be hints of others. I know this story isn't very serious but I'll try and make it more serious next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ron vs. Toaster**

* * *

Harry was relieved when he opened the giant wardrobe in his bedroom. He had to admit that the clothes weren't bad at all. Dumbledore definitely didn't do a bad job. He had written everybody's names on the label so they all knew which clothes were theirs which did make sorting the clothes a lot easier.

Fred, George, Ron and Snape thought differently.

"Harry, what am I supposed to do with this?" Ron asked quietly, holding up a T-shirt with a picture of a singer who looked surprisingly similar to him on it. He was holding it at arm-length as though the shirt could was a Skrewt. Harry explained to them all how to put on the clothes and it wasn't long before Fred and George were swapping clothes and wearing T-shirts that said 'I'm with stupid' which they only wore while standing next to Snape. The Potions master just glared at them.

Ron was looking around a pile of clothes for a pair of trousers while Snape looked at the clothes as though they were poisonous.

"Professor Snape, aren't you going to change?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Silence, Potter," Snape sneered. "If I choose not to wear whatever these things are then I don't have to."

_I was only trying to help, _Harry thought darkly, very irritated with the man. _What an ass._

**XxXxX**

After everyone had changed their clothes they all met up again in the living room. It was an odd yet slightly amusing sight to Harry to see everyone – except Snape – in muggle clothes. Luna could almost pass for normal if she didn't have that dreamy look in her eyes.

Ron's stomach growled. He blushed as red as his hair when everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I'm hungry!" He said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Okay..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Well... Come on everyone. Let's go to the kitchen and Harry and I will show you how to cook for yourself without magic."

When they went to the kitchen it looked like a normal muggle kitchen, to Harry at least. He noticed that all of the people there with no muggle lifestyle experience was looking around in astonishment.

"H-Hermione?" Ron stammered.

She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "What is it, Ron?"

"What. The hell. Is that?" He said pointing at the object that held his attention dramatically, his hand trembling.

"Uh... That's a toaster, Ron," Hermione asked, not voicing her concern for the poor boy's sanity.

"What does it do?!"

"It makes toast. Obviously," Draco said coldly.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Come here, Ron," Harry said. "I'll show you how to work it."

He led Ron towards the toaster slowly. Ron approached it carefully, like it was a sleeping dragon.

"Well," Fred and George said in unison, clapping their hands together. "While Harry convinces Ron that the toaster is not going to kill him. I think we should get the TV working. Don't you think so, Hermione?"

Hermione had trouble tearing her gaze from Ron, Harry and the toaster but she did. "I... Uh... I suppose..." She didn't move that. She hated to admit it but she wanted to see Ron scared out of his mind... Just once. She was only vaguely aware of Fred and George leading her away from the scene.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's leave Ron to make love to the toaster." Ron was so frightened he couldn't even yell at the twins for making fun of him.

**XxXxX**

"OW!" George yelled.

"Fred, that was George's arm, not the wire."

"Oh... My apologies, George."

"No worries, Fred."

"Guys, will you just let me do it?" Hermione nearly begged.

"No, no, no, Hermione, we need to figure this out on our own."

"ARGH...!"

"OH MY GOD! RON!"

Everyone legged it to the kitchen.

Ron was standing there holding a burnt square. His entire body was covered in black ash and his hair was frizzy and sticking out in every direction. The toaster appeared to have... melted. The look of bewilderment on his face was priceless.

"Wow..." Fred said. "The new look really suits you."

"Yes, it really bring out your eyes."

Ron opened his mouth to reply but instead he fainted to the floor.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Neville asked in a small voice.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Nah, just leave him there."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. It's rushed and a little short. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Ol' TV

**A/N: I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to RUGoing2writethat for having an awesome idea and letting me use it. This chapter was all RUGoing2writethat's idea. If you are reading this, this chapter's for you as a thank you :) Before I forget, there are going to be some pairings in this story if I decide to put them in. They are Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Fred/Katie, George/Angelina and Neville/Luna. There may be hints of others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Many hours after the horrid toaster incident – Ron still passed out on the kitchen floor with a pillow someone thoughtfully placed under his head and a blanket over him – Fred and George were still trying to get the TV going but so far they were failing miserably and were getting rather peeved about it. Everyone else had gone into another room in the house where Hermione and Harry were showing them how to play muggle card games. The twins were nearly ready to give up in defeat.

"I never thought I'd say this, Fred, but..." George took a deep breath as though his next words were extremely difficult to get out. "We may need help with this."

Fred looked horrified. "Never! I'm never going to let a muggle object defeat me. And even if I do I'm going to come out of it with more dignity than Ron."

George sniggered.

"George, give us a hand. You see this... I think Hermione called it a... plub was it? Yes, it was plub. Well, see if this plub will fit into that thing on the wall with the three holes."

"And end up looking like an electrocuted warthog like Ron?" George asked, faking thoughtfulness.

"Precisely," Fred said, grinning.

"Give it here then."

After he clumsily inserted it into the wall - and after many shrieks of "GET IN THE WALL! _IN _DAMN YOU!" - Fred pressed the big button on the front of the TV and the room filled with light.

On the screen was a curvy blonde woman and she wasn't wearing... anything.

She was nude.

_Ooh la la._

Fred and George's eyes shot wide open and were glued to the screen. The woman giggled and looked seductively out of the TV at the twins, swinging her hips from side to side. They sighed happily together.

"Oh, hell yeah, Fred, we hit the jackpot," George said dreamily.

"Agreed. Case closed."

Ten minutes later the twins were sitting on a sofa together with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"George...? We're never going to get tired of TV are we?"

"No, Fred... no..."

Silence stretched long before Fred spoke again.

"Do you think mum would let us have a TV?"

"We'd have to get her a really good Christmas present."

"It'd be that easy?"

"And vow that we will be pure, innocent, no-longer-mischievous twins for the rest of our days."

"... I'm afraid I can't promise that. No matter how much I want to see naked women that is something I just _can't _do."

"I can't promise that either, brother."

"Ah well. We'll have to enjoy staring at her bludgers while it lasts."

Neither of them noticed Malfoy walk into the room. He fell on his rear, eyes wide when he saw the blond woman. When his body reacted to what he saw he stared at his groin as if he'd never got... excited in his life. _No one will catch me if I sit behind the sofa and sort out this problem,_ he thought.

So the twins (and Malfoy) just sat there very happily (some parts of their bodies _very _happy indeed.) So they were sitting there too happy to notice a door opening behind them and Hermione's voice speaking.

"Hey, you two, has Ron woken up – YAAAAAH! – MERLIN WEARING A BIKINI! – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WATCHING?!"

Malfoy jumped three feet into the air with a loud "EEK!" He landed on his back, clutching at his chest and panting as though he'd suffered a heart attack. Fred looked over the back of the sofa, saw Malfoy and silently handed him a pillow to cover up his dignity. Malfoy's cheeks were bright red.

The twins then turned to Hermione who had gone ghostly pale.

"We put the plub in –"

"PLUG, FRED! PLUG!"

"Whatever. You wanted us to watch TV and we are. What's the prob –"

"What is this racket?" Snape said, entering the room. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw what the twins were watching. He looked down at Malfoy, saw what state he was in and his cheeks flushed. He slowly tried to back out of the room before Hermione ran to him, grabbed the front of his robes and shook him violently.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT THE HELL OFF!" Hermione screeched. Snape was trying to get free of her grasp and make his escape.

Before the twins could react Ron walked into the room sleepily.

"Hey, you woke me up," he said accusingly. He then saw the TV. His jaw dropped. "GAAAAAAH!" And he fainted to the floor again.

"Wake up you lazy twit," George said, poking him. "You've had plenty of sleep."

"Oh, God, he wet himself," Hermione said, disgusted. Everyone in the room covered their noses with their shirts, Snape with his robes, looking nauseated.

The twins then turned to face the TV only to notice that a big black screen was in the way.

"What the fu- HEY! Who did this?! Was it _you, _Hermione?"

"It was me," Snape said, holding up his wand, looking close to the point of doing a Ron and fainting.

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD ONLY USE YOUR WAND IN AN EMERGENCY!" George yelled.

"THIS COUNTS AS AN EMERGENCY!" Hermione declared, letting go of Snape, walking towards the TV and pulling the plug out.

"When you leave we'll just put it back on," the twins said smugly.

"Oh, will you?" Hermione said, glaring at them before turning to Professor Snape. "Professor, may I borrow your wand for a moment?"

He cursed quietly as he was nearly out of the door. He silently handed her his wand before she pointed it at the TV, muttering a spell under her breath. Snape wouldn't leave without his wand.

"What did you do?"

"I jinxed the TV. It will never show that channel again," she replied, handing Snape's wand back to him, looking much more calmer about everything. Snape looked less ill.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Snape said.

"AW HELL NO!" The twins yelled. "That's not fair. We spent hours trying to get that TV working."

Much later, Ron woke up. No one was around so he assumed they had all gone to bed and left him there. Standing up, he was embarrassed to notice that his trousers were damp. He prayed that he'd get to his bedroom unnoticed.

However, when he got there, he noticed that everyone in the house were waiting for him, smirking. Even Snape.

"What the... what's going on?"

"We told Neville very explicit details about that TV channel. _He _didn't faint."

Without a word, Ron fell to the floor a third time with a thud.

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again to RUGoing2writethat.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jobs and Online Porn

**A/N: Another huge thank you to RUGoing2writethat because I've included some of her ideas in this chapter. Again, thank you for the reviews everyone. :) It really means a lot to me. If this is later than usual, I apologise. My laptop's decided to go on strike. This is more serious than the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dumbledore returned in the early hours of the next morning. Fred and George were already awake trying to do who knows what to the TV so they filled him in on everything that had happened so far. He was very pleased to know that so far there weren't many problems. Except for the fact that he had to buy another toaster.

When everyone else was awake he made them gather in the living room. Most of them were only half-awake and in their pyjamas.

"I've got some of you jobs which you will start tomorrow," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling when he saw everyone pale in terror.

"Fred and George!" He said enthusiastically, amused how both of them jumped nervously. "Yours isn't too hard. You're going to be babysitting two children for five to six hours, six days of the week. A boy and a girl. The girl is seven and the boy is five. Their names are Brianne and Tyler. I chose you two to do the job because I thought you'd amuse them like you amuse most people."

Fred and George looked at each other. "We don't know anything about kids! We just _act _like kids! We know they sound similar but there's actually a huge difference!"

"That's fine," Dumbledore said, smiling gently. "I will go with you the first day."

They relaxed a little. But only a _very _little.

"Neville and Luna. You two will be working at a flower shop." There were two sniggers in the room. Probably from Draco and Blaise. "Blaise," Dumbledore said, cutting one of the sniggers of short. "You and Ginny will be working in a supermarket because I think you'll be responsible enough for the job." Neither of them were happy about it, which was clear judging by the expressions on their faces, but neither of them complained about it so that was good.

"Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Padma Patil will be working part-time at a college. Just cleaning. The rest of the day they will be studying. Katie and Angelina will be working at a high school with drama students. I don't think Ron's in any fit state to leave the house at the moment so he doesn't have a job. Harry's going to keep an eye on him."

"What about Draco and Hermione?" Someone asked loudly. The voice sounded like Blaise's so Dumbledore directed his voice in his direction.

"Draco did community service when the war was over and he wasn't allowed his wand for a week. During that time he learned to take care of himself like a muggle. I want you _all _to learn to take care of yourselves but for the time being Draco and Hermione will be at home cooking and cleaning for everyone."

There was some murmurs and grumbles throughout the group but no one argued with Dumbledore. Hermione stared at the floor, trying to keep her face empty of emotion, but her hands which were clasped together on her lap were trembling. Harry noticed that and frowned. Hermione didn't really like being around Malfoy since he called her a mudblood in their second year. Not really because she was afraid of him, more because he angered her when his bad attitude and temper got the better of him. Draco was also staring at the floor and Harry could have sworn he saw the smallest of pouts on his face which was amusing for reasons that Harry didn't know. He looked equally unhappy.

"You start your jobs tomorrow."

* * *

Later on that day, Fred and George were alone in their room on a laptop searching for that naked lady they saw on TV. They'd asked Harry how to use a laptop and he agreed to show them, thinking the twins had good intentions. He should have known better. They were sitting together on one of the large beds. After spending ten minutes looking for her they found not only one but hundreds of links leading them to naked women. The twins were _very _happy indeed.

Just like the day before, Malfoy had somehow snuck into the room and, surprisingly, the twins moved over and let him join them. Malfoy cursed under his breath when he noticed his body reacting to the women again.

Much to everyone's surprise, Neville came to join the fun as well. Walking into the room, seeing the laptop screen, raising his eyebrows and watching curiously. It took nearly an hour for him to decide to sit down and enjoy it. He seemed to be having an inner war with himself about whether or not he should stay. In the end he just thought _you only live once _before sitting down on the twins other side.

All four of them licked their lips as they watched a brunette woman writhe on the laptop screen.

No one noticed Snape enter. He knew exactly what they were doing when he heard the moans coming from the laptop. _Perverts, _he thought, disgusted. _And _one _of them is my _godson. _Makes me wonder how Lucius and Narcissa brought him up..._

He blushed violently at the sounds from the laptop before leaving the room, finding a cupboard and using his wand to make it a full-sized bedroom. _This counts as an emergency too._

Neville was quiet throughout the whole thing, seemingly paying close attention to what he was watching. After the twins had had enough (when the battery died. They didn't know how to charge it.) They all sat together until Malfoy couldn't take the awkward silence and left.

Just when Neville got up to go the twins turned to him with big grins on their faces.

"Does your Gran know you watch such... _appalling_ things?" They asked teasingly.

Neville froze. "If you _ever _so much as speak a word of what happened today then there will be consequences."

The twins seemed surprised that Neville – the school wimp – would ever even think of threatening them – the school clowns – and decided to egg him on further.

"What are _you _gonna do?"

"Get some rather nasty plants to set on you."

The twins eyebrows shot up to the hair. "What?"

"You know you heard me correctly."

The twins are never intimidated by anything, not even Filch, but the thought that Neville knew some rather aggressive plants put them on edge.

"What kind of plants?"

"Well," Neville said, tapping his chin softly in mock thoughtfulness. "Let's see... my least violent one is the one that strangles a wizard or witch in their sleep and tears their throats out. Just think what my favourite one is like."

The twins paled in fear.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was peeling potatoes in the kitchen. Most of the house was watching a cartoon on TV with characters that were yellow.

Hermione was alone and she appreciated the short amount of time she had to think.

She hated Draco Malfoy. She didn't want to spend five seconds alone with him. Not after the second year. During the first year of Hogwarts she may have been able to tolerate him. He ruined that when he called her a mudblood. He would never be able to see her differently.

Or so she thought.

At that moment a certain blond-haired Slytherin walked through the door. "Oh! Granger!" He said before they both just looked at each other, one of them calmly making dinner, the other standing there in awkward silence. "Er... I'll just go..."

Hermione sighed and decided that if they were going to 'cook and clean' together they might as well prepare for that by spending at least one hour of suffering in silence with each other and get used to the feeling.

"Stay," she said, not requesting but demanding. A demand coming from the bushy-haired nerd gave an uneasy feeling to Malfoy. He started to wonder whether he should run like a mad-man before she chased him with a kitchen knife around the house.

He slowly approached her and held out his hand for the peeler. She silently handed it to him before rummaging around in a drawer for another one.

Peeling the potatoes silently for fifteen minutes, Draco felt comfortable enough to start a conversation with the smart girl.

"What are we making?"

"Sunday dinner," she said before pausing thoughtfully. "Can you _make _Sunday dinner, Malfoy?"

He let out a "hmm" in response, so Hermione took that as a yes.

Another minute of silence.

"I'd check Fred and George's internet history if I were you," he said seriously.

Hermione paused halfway through peeling and turned her eyes on him. "Why?"

"Because they were... doing what they were doing with the TV but this time with a laptop," he said, blushing.

"How do _you _know?"

"Um... I was... watching it with them."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Might I ask why you want me to check their laptop then? You know I'll only just ask Professor to charm it."

"I like what I saw. But I didn't _like _the fact that I liked it. I have a reputation to keep intact."

"Of course you do. I bet being a Death Eater didn't ruin your reputation at all now did it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Meh, only a bit," was his instant reply, just as sarcastic as hers. She bit her lip to keep herself from giggling.

Maybe being around him wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Snape..." Fred and George whined. It was one in the morning and Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Snape were all lying in their beds, wide awake. Mainly because they'd all drank lots of coffee before they went to bed for some unknown reason. The other reason was that the twins decided that now was the time to annoy Snape.

"_Snape...?_" Harry bit back laughter. He could almost hear his Potions teacher grinding his teeth together in annoyance. "Can we have a cuddle? We can't sleep."

"No."

"Aw... Spoilsport," they both said with mock sadness. "_Please?"_

"Did you not hear me?" Snape was starting to sound really annoyed now.

"_Pretty _please, Snapey? We love our Professor Snapey, don't we Fred?"

"Indeed we do."

"Shut. Up." Snape sounded like he was considering knocking the twins out.

"Fine."

Not long later the twins crawled into bed with the greasy-haired teacher who was now fast asleep.

They both snuggled into him on either side of the tall man.

There was a few moments of silence before...

"He smells like dragon piss."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is later than usual. Been quite busy. By the way most of the chapters are planned out now so hopefully I'll be updating more. Also, the kids Fred and George are babysitting will be playing quite a big part in this. Starting the Dramione love now if you've noticed.**

**Next Chapter: They start their jobs and Fred and George meet twins just like them :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

**A/N: Sorry if this update is later than usual, I have not been home. Anyway, thank you for the reviews :) Keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. However, I _do _own this plot.**

**Chapter 5: Babysitting**

Everyone was quiet the next day. They were all nervous about starting their jobs. Dumbledore watched them stare at their food and pick at it grumpily with their cutlery but not eat it. He watched them looking at the TV but not actually _watching _it and he watched their eyes flicker towards the ticking clock hung high on the wall every five minutes. The non-workers were clearly getting irritated with this behaviour and Dumbledore knew it wouldn't be long before one of them – most probably Malfoy – snapped and wrestled one of them to the ground. As he realised this, Dumbledore decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I wouldn't worry about these jobs," he said picking up a cookie from on plate Hermione had brought in. "They're fairly straight-forward." He took a moment to crunch on the delicious treat. "If I thought any of you would have any trouble with it I would not have given you the job."

Most of them relaxed, but only slightly. They seemed more at ease with the exception of two certain ginger-haired Weasley's. Fred and George both gulped the next time they checked the clock and realised that they would all be off to their jobs soon. The clock ticked some more and they both felt as though they were going to explode from a panic-attack.

"Hold me, Neville," they both said, leaning against him. Neville stared at them for a moments, not sure whether to shuffle as far away from the two as the sofa would allow. He hesitantly put his arms around the taller twins and patting their backs gently. Their eye-lids drooped slowly. Fred looked like he was dozing off to sleep and George was sucking his thumb wetly.

"There, there..." Neville said soothingly because he had no clue what else he should say to them. The twins had never surprised him like this before. "Neville's here..."

The twins sighed happily, leaning against Neville's chest. Luna came over and patted them both on their heads and stoking their hair, saying words of comfort to them in her normal dreamy voice which, surprisingly, was actually quite soothing when you really listened to it. They gradually got more relaxed.

A soft snoring began, making everyone realise that the twins were asleep, faces snuggled against Neville's chest. Ginny looked at her sleeping brothers with slight surprise before looking at the clock and frowning. She sighed as she went over to the twins and leaned very close to their faces.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" She shrieked in their faces, piercing the atmosphere with the loudness, instead of the quiet it had grown used to in the past couple of hours.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their eyes shot open and they both dropped away from Neville and to the floor. They were both panting and Neville still had his arms out cradling thin air where the twins had previously been. Luna was absently patting and stroking the air looking as though she didn't notice that the twins had been moved although she was looking directly at them curiously.

The only sound that could be heard for a few minutes were the twins groans of pain at smacking the floor which was harder than they realised but Dumbledore soon decided that it was time to go and stepped over the twins. "Okay," he said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically, ignoring the noises of pain coming from behind him. "We should get going." There was quiet grumbling from the group as they stood up, gathered the necessary items they needed and strode out of the front door. Fred and George slowly got up, feeling dizzy, and staggered to the front door and out of it.

Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all sitting on a large sofa together. Ron had fallen asleep with his head on Harry's shoulder and he was looking at him with annoyance that he didn't bother to hide as the ginger boy began to drool on his T-shirt. Snape actually took pity upon the Harry and tried to ease his head off his shoulder slowly so he wouldn't wake the Weasley. Hermione got bored of this scene quickly and soon disappeared into the kitchen with Malfoy not far behind her.

They quietly began peeling potatoes again and they glanced at each other to see how they were doing. Malfoy smiled at her. A small expression that gave Hermione the thought that he wasn't used to using his facial muscles that way but still... it was a smile directed at her. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

* * *

Fred and George stood outside of a small dark house nervously, with Dumbledore completely at ease by their side. The twins came to the conclusion that the house had been poorly built and was quite old, judging by the wonky bricks and the smell of rot and decay. They both pulled their jackets up over their noses to block the sort of damp scent before it made them nauseated and dizzy.

"Well, here we go," Dumbledore said chirpily before leaning forward and ringing the doorbell, only to discover it was broken and instead knocked three times on the once white (which had faded to grey) front door. There was a soft echo of foot-steps nearing the door..

A woman answered the door, quite slim and quite small. She greeted them kindly and allowed them to enter her shit-hole of a house. She had a friendly face and blond hair that hung in soft-looking waves around her head. She had a sweet smile and a very shy look about her. She clearly didn't have company often. And with a place like hers it was hardly surprising to the twins.

"The kids will be down in a minute, kay?" she asked, her voice so soft they could barely hear it.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said. As the woman left the room to get who-knows-what from the kitchen the twins turned to the headmaster in a last desperate attempt to get out of the situation they were in.

"Is it too late to back out?" They asked hopefully, attempting to imitate the big heart-breaking eyes that only Ginny could do. They failed miserably.

"I don't know what gave you the impression that I was ever _going _to let you back out but, to answer your question, no," Dumbledore said, sounding very cheerful. _He must be on some kind of drug... I mean, how can someone be so calm?! _The twins thought.

They both groaned, defeated. Their nerves intensified when they heard a noise. _Clomp! Clomp! Clomp! _The sound of people walking down the stairs filled the room. Fred and George's heart-beats pounded loudly and they gripped each other's hands for comfort.

They watched quietly as a little girl and boy walked into the room. They were both pretty. The girl had big brown eyes and thick dark shoulder-length hair and she was very pale. She had a look about her that made it clear to the twins that she was intelligent beyond her years. The boy also had shoulder-length hair, but it was pale blonde. He had blue eyes and also looked brainy.

"Where's daddy?" he asked, blinking those blue orbs at the twins. They didn't really know how to react to this.

"Er –"

"He's already left for work," Dumbledore said. The boy frowned unhappily. "He was called in early," Dumbledore explained, and the boy's face smoothed out back into a blank expression, calm once more. The girl's facial expression didn't change. She was staring at the twins in a way that made them uncomfortable. They felt like she could see into their souls and rip them to shreds.

As soon as the children's mother left there was a long silence that only the twins seemed uncomfortable with.

"What are your names?" The girl asked in a very formal way. Fred decided it wouldn't kill him to answer.

"I'm Fred and this is George. You are Brianne and Tyler."

"We know our names," Tyler stated and Brianne nodded in affirmation.

"... OK...? That's nice..." The twins thought that, considering the children's ages, their behaviour was unusual.

_Freaking creepy kids..._

"Well then," Dumbledore said, casually walking into the kitchen. The children followed him, leaving Fred and George alone in the room. "What would you two like for dinner when your mum leaves?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Fred, George and Dumbledore were walking home. The sky was already black and stars shone brightly above them. There was a rumble of thunder and the clouds threatened rain. George glared at them, daring them to try and soak him.

"Those kids are _odd_!" Fred whined, scowling.

"I think we both can agree on that," George said, shuddering at the horrid memories. Then he realised something that made his eyes shoot open. "Hey, Dumbledore? You said that this would be the only day that you'd come to help us with those gits, didn't you?"

Dumbledore slowed down his walking to consider what he said. "Yes," he said in a soft voice before picking up the pace of his walking again. "Yes, I do recall saying that. Not quite in those words but I definitely said that..."

"Oh, _please_!" The twins begged. "When we volunteered to help we didn't realise we'd be working too. We thought it would be fun."

"You're telling me you haven't had fun?" Dumbledore questioned with a raised eyebrow.

They were about to confirm this but stopped and changed their minds. "_Okay! _I agree that seeing naked women _was _fun," they decided. "But that's it!"

"Well, I think you'll have a different opinion in a few weeks." That made the twins stop dead in their tracks.

"Professor...? How long are you planning on keeping us all here?" They asked, dreading the answer because they already had a feeling it wouldn't be the one they're hoping for.

"Until I think everyone has adjusted to the muggle ways and respect them."

The twins groaned.

"That'll _never _happen!" They started to complain.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the twins and looked down at them through his half-moon glasses.

"Some people may surprise you," was all he said before calling out for a passing taxi and leaving the twins to find their way home by themselves. They walked home annoyed, grumbling unhappily when it started to rain.

Neither of them was paying attention to where they were going and they were both watching the ground as they walked so neither of them noticed anything.

Until they slammed into two men in front of them.

All four of them fell to the floor.

"Watch where the _hell _you're going!" They all four yelled in unison before looking up and looking at the each other.

The men were twins. And they were _identical _to Fred and George.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" This too was yelled by all four of them. The twins – Fred and George – liked talking at the same time together but it got rather annoying when someone else joined in.

"STOP THAT! NO DON'T TALK WHEN I DO! DO YOU REALLY KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT – STOOOOOOOOP!"

They glared at each other for a long while before they all just decided to shout something random.

"PINEAPPLE!"

_Oh, for the love of... _Neither of the twins got to finish their thoughts. Because they were fighting with the other twins.

* * *

"Well, everyone..." Dumbledore stood, yet again, in front of a group (excluding Fred and George because they were still having a fist fight somewhere.) They all looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Where are Fred and George?" Someone asked.

"Not here," Dumbledore said simply. "Now, if you don't mind, tell me how your jobs have been for you today. Neville and Luna, you first."

"Oh, it was wonderful," Luna began in a sing-soft voice, cutting Neville off as he was about to speak. Smiling at her gently, he decided to let her continue. Dumbledore noticed an emotion in Neville's face as he looked at her. It seemed like adoration to him. Perhaps something more... Dumbledore pushed that thought aside and decided he would revisit it later. He listened to Luna talk about how she had never seen so many colours in her like and so many shapes.

"Lovely," he said when she had finished her long speech. "Dean? Ginny?"

Dean looked at Ginny, wanting her to speak. She crossed her arms defiantly and made no move to talk to Professor Dumbledore. _Fine,_ he thought crossly.

"It was fine," was all he said before going silent. Dumbledore knew that there was more to it but both of them clearly weren't going to say anything about it. He sighed and gave up.

"Okay, anyone else –"

At that moment the front door slammed open and there stood the twins, dishevelled and angry. There were covered in gashes, bruises and bumps. Most of the blood seemed to have washed away in the rain. They still looked pretty hurt though.

Ginny instantly jumped up like a protective little sister.

"What happened? Were you jumped?" She went over to them, gently feeling their faces for any marks. They winced as her finders brushed the sore wounds.

"Just got into a... _argument _on the way home." They both disappeared to their rooms to clean themselves up a bit and probably get an ice pack. "Believe it or not, but we won the fight!" They yelled down the stairs.

"MERLIN!" Neville screamed. "DID THOSE KIDS TRY TO KILL THEM?!"

"Huh?" Dumbledore said, confused.

Everyone was running around in a panic and Dumbledore had no clue what to do. He decided to leave them to it when someone threw a cheese cake in Snape's direction.

_I'm getting old,_ he thought as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Sorry this took so long. R&R :) I apologise if this has less humour than the other chapters too.**

**Next chapter: We look at Blaise and Ginny's job.**


	6. Chapter 6: Knocked Out

**A/N: Just went through my reviews, so thank you all :) I had a guest review from someone saying I missed out words and letters. If that bugged anyone I _am _sorry. My keyboard has been acting up lately and I didn't notice those mistakes when I was reading over it. Thank you to RUGoing2writethat (again) for adding ideas to this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: I don't know if you've noticed yet but there is some swearing. So I'm putting up a warning for that. And there is a LOT of OOCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Knocked Out**

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a soft voice to her brothers. "Were you jumped?"

It had been two hours since they arrived home and Ginny was helping them clean themselves up. Dumbledore had come upstairs after the riot in the living room and had cast a spell to heal the twins wounds. All Ginny had to do was wash the blood from them.

"We were walking home in the rain after Dumbledore abandoned us. We ran into these two guys. We got into a fight. Simple as that."

Ginny frowned. "So you started fighting with these boys for no reason?"

"There was a bloody reason all right," Fred growled.

"Yeah! They were being so annoying," George whined.

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Ginny assured them. She wiped the last of the blood from their faces before saying "take it easy and get some rest."

Blaise walked through the door with two glasses of water balanced on a tray and two small white pills.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, glaring at him. "You're not going to drug them are you?"

He glared straight back at her. "'Course not! Dumbledore told me this was medicine. It'll help clear up the pain."

Fred and George weakly reached out for the tray. "Please..." they begged.

Ginny sighed, snatched the tray from Blaise and handed it to the twins. Blaise miserably walked out of the room, grumbling to himself about a certain red-headed girl.

"I can hear you!" Ginny yelled.

"Whatever!"

Ginny swore under her breath, although Fred and George weren't very shocked. Ginny had been swearing behind her mother's back for years. "Stupid little boy," she muttered crossly.

The twins sniggered. "Did he steal your bras or something?"

She scowled at them. "I can see you're on your way back to health. Go to bed and relax. You'll heal quicker."

"Yes, ma'am!" Fred and George saluted her before getting into their beds and snuggling up under the thick blankets. "Cosy..."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, watching her brothers get comfortable. "I'll tell the others not to disturb you..."

The second she left, closing the door slowly behind her as to not startle the twins, Fred and George instantly sat up in their beds. Fred went over to George's and his twin instantly moved over to give him room. The tray with the pills was on the floor next to their bed. They forgot about them.

"I can't believe it! I heard once that everyone had a double but I always thought that _you _were mine," Fred said.

"I agree. I always thought that you were my double too. Well, I suppose now you're _one _of my doubles," George said. The situation was bizarre and neither of the twins could get their heads around it.

"What are the odds?"

"I don't know, Fred. Very, very low probably. But don't worry, I doubt we'll ever run into them again."

"You're right, George. I mean, it happened once but it's unlikely we'll run into them again."

"Exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room sat Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Padma. They were watching a cartoon called South Park while sipping from cans of Coca Cola. It was quiet now and they had decided to give into this rare peaceful moment and relax. Ron had gotten knocked out in the riot and was dry-humping a table leg while sleeping in the kitchen. His friends were beginning to question his sanity. If there was any left, that it.

Several minutes later, Dumbledore walked in and perched himself on the sofa with them, taking a swig from a bottle of... _alcohol, _it seemed.

"Professor, what's that?" Padma asked, eyeing the bottle curiously.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. "This is whiskey, dear girl. I've had a stressful day and now I need to loosen up a bit. Anyone care for a glass?"

There was a chorus of "no, thank you."

"Suit yourself," Dumbledore said, taking another glug. "All the more for me."

Boy, someone should have confiscated that whiskey... If only they had known that then.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to kick in. Dumbledore was singing Christmas carols, asking Snape if he would waltz with him, suggesting everyone bake cookies and trying to get naked within the space of half an hour.

AND HE HAD ONLY HAD THREE SIPS OF THE STUFF!

After an hour Snape was slowly backing away from his senior and into the corner of the room with a terrified expression on his face. Dean and Seamus jaws had nearly reached the floor and Padma and Parvati were hugging each other in fear.

Hermione and Draco walked in from the kitchen after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going o– Professor _Dumbledore_?!" Hermione exclaimed, not bothering to hide her surprise. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What are you doing?!"

Dumbledore paused, in the middle of tickling Snape. "I'm _playing,_" he decided finally.

"For the love of Merlin! Someone restrain him!"

"Knock him out!"

Not quite sure what she was doing, Hermione ran over to Dumbledore with her fist raised and clenched. Hearing the steps, Dumbledore turned around just in time to see a fist flying towards his face. There was blackness.

Hermione stood still, breathing heavy. Seconds later reality hit her and she was both shocked and appalled at her actions. She stayed like that for a moment until she felt a hand on her wrist, gently pulling her away from the scene and into the kitchen. When she sat down she looked up to see who had taken her there. Malfoy.

"Are you okay, Granger?"

She shook her head. "I just _knocked out _Professor Dumbledore of all people! You're asking me if _I'm _alright?!"

Draco turned away from her to get something out of a cabinet. "I can't really ask him, can I?" He said. "He's passed out."

"I noticed," Hermione said, shaken. She heard water running from a tap and the Draco handed her a cold glass of water before poking Ron – who was still passed out – with a stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"He's weirder than I thought he was," Draco observed.

"He's not usually like... this," Hermione defended him. "Being taken away from an environment you grew up in can change you drastically. He just needs to adjust to muggle life."

"He's failing miserably," Draco stated.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

Hermione smiled in amusement as she watched Ron stir in his sleep and murmur something about stealing Dobby's sock.

"Idiot..." she said.

"We agree on something," Draco said over his shoulder as he washed the dishes in the sink.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Hmm?"

"What did you have to do when you did community service?"

"Well," Draco started, sitting down beside Hermione. "I had to clean all of the school toilets... without magic... and with no gloves," Hermione cringed as he said that and he smiled sheepishly. "The sad thing is that wasn't the worst part..."

He told her the horrors of community service and they were both so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice Ron waking up, stretching and then stumbling out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

He discovered his brothers passed out in George's bed and... a tray next to the bed. With refreshing... so very refreshing water...

And two mints.

Yum.

He hadn't had much to drink for a while and he _did _have bad breath.

He drank the water and downed the mints.

* * *

"WEASLEY IS THE KING! WORSHIP ME!"

"The fuck?" Fred and George said staggering down the stairs only to find their housemates backed into one corner of the room. "SHUT THE HELL UP DOWN HERE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Ron turned around to face them and they both knew he was about to pounce.

"Oh no you don't, bitch!" They threw a vase at him and it smashed into his face, temporarily distracting him so they could leg it as fast as they could to their room and lock the door behind them. "Good luck everyone! We had good times!"

"I'm your _sister_!" Ginny snarled menacingly at Ron in a way that would make Voldemort cry. "So _back off _and leave everyone alone!"

Dumbledore woke up at that moment and walked over to Ron. "There, there, the boy's just expressing himself," he said kindly, patting him on the back. He was not expecting Ron to turn around, growl at him and then punch him in the stomach.

"OOF!" He grunted, backing away from the teen. "Why is everyone attacking me?!"

Ron turned back to the crowd of cowering girls and boys with a sadistic smile.

Then... SMACK!

Hermione had knocked him out.

... with a plank of wood.

Hermione was shaking furiously and it took a moment before anyone had the courage to approach her. Luna skipped towards her before taking the plank of wood from Hermione's trembling hands.

"C'mon..." she said to her, leading her towards the stairs. "You should lie down."

* * *

Ginny's eye twitched as she watched Blaise deliberately annoy her by flirting with all of the people who went to her to pay. They went straight to the queue for _him._ She wanted to punch his teeth out.

"_Blaise_!"

Blaise looked up with something close to a smirk on his face. "Yes, Ginny?"

"The manager already talked to me yesterday, saying he was concerned that none of the customers come to me because he thinks I'm not working properly."

"I'm _so _sorry," he said in a way that made it clear to Ginny that he really wasn't.

"It didn't help that you thought it was funny to put cans of food in my bag without paying for them. The manager almost _searched _me!"

"My bad."

Ginny scowled and turned to face her first customer of the day. The customer's eyes widened when she saw her expression and she immediately joined Blaise's queue.

Ginny's eye twitched again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be honest with you, I got a bit lazy with this chapter. *smiles sheepishly.* I know I mentioned in the last chapter that there was going to be Ginny and Blaise working. I only remembered that when I was nearly finished so I rushed it and it is VERY short. I apologise for that. R&R :) Hope you enjoy**


End file.
